


The Air Won't Forgive

by kikibug13



Series: Unforgiven [2]
Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Dark fic, no-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikibug13/pseuds/kikibug13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="http://findyourwords.livejournal.com">findyourwords</a> Feb 22 prompt: <a href="http://i436.photobucket.com/albums/qq86/findyourwords/destroyed-room.jpg">destroyed room</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Air Won't Forgive

**Author's Note:**

> [findyourwords](http://findyourwords.livejournal.com) Feb 22 prompt: [destroyed room](http://i436.photobucket.com/albums/qq86/findyourwords/destroyed-room.jpg).

There hadn't been any fire this time.

There wasn't any doubt, either.

The room looked like a storm had raged _inside_ it. In a way, it as good as had.

The morning air flooded through the empty window frames, washing the wreckage in a cold, gray light, the smells of the ocean and the chill finally bringing him to awareness. To something resembling being able to move. _Sotired._

He didn't look towards the inner wall, the shapeless pile that he knew would not resolve into any more motion. Just stepped across the broken boards, aching, older.

Revenged.

No less broken.


End file.
